


Für einen lebenden Toten

by eurydike



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Prideaux kann Bill Haydon nicht hassen, nur um den Tod beneiden, in dem er lebt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Für einen lebenden Toten

**Author's Note:**

Man kann es nicht rückgängig machen.

Alles um ihn herum fühlte sich zu real an, zu lebendig; seine Sinne wurden von Berührungen, Gerüchen und der sanften Brise bombardiert, die ihm durch die Haare strich. Sein Kopf war ganz leicht, und da war der Schmerz, der _Schmerz_ , der sich anfühlte, als hätte er glühende Kohlen in der Brust. Nichts dramatisches, nicht wie flackernde Flammen, welche die Nacht erhellen, eher wie die feine Glut eines Brennofens. Er spürte, wie der Schmerz ihn abbrannte. Wenn er vielleicht lange genug dort knien bleibe, würde der Schmerz durch seine Haut brutzeln, bis sie Blasen warf, und ihn töten.

Das war es, was ihn immer vom Schlafen abhielt – allem voran der Neid. Er war ein sehr lebendiger Mensch. Am liebsten wäre er in einem Wachtraum gefangen oder würde sich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit mit Drogen zudröhnen und seine Existenz mit Alkohol fortspülen, aber irgendwie haben diese Mittel nie die Auswirkungen auf ihn, die er gerne hätte. Alles war intensiv, jeder Gedanke, jede Bewegung, jedes Wort so sonnenklar wie damals, als er es zum ersten Mal gehört hat.

„Mein anderer Name ist Bill“, hatte der Junge gesagt, und er war wieder in der Nursery mit ihrem Vogeleierblau und den Teppichfliesen. Sie waren sich überhaupt nicht ähnlich, nicht einmal ihre Stimmen klangen gleich, aber das konnte Jim leicht ändern. Er sprach tiefer, zog die Vokale in die Länge, legte sich eine knackigere Ausdrucksweise zu und versuchte dabei jedes Mal verzweifelt, ein wenig zu sterben, schaffte es aber nie.

So war es auch, wenn er versuchte, ihn zu hassen.

_Neid_ war viel angebrachter, aber schwieriger zu erklären. Dessen war er sich bewusst und war es schon seit Controls Einweisung gewesen, an jenem Abend, als er vor der Tür stand, weit genug draußen, damit sein ungeschützter Kopf und die Schultern etwas vom Regen abbekamen, in der Nacht, als er es vorzog, durch die Straßen zu ziehen statt zu schlafen, und um Viertel vor sechs Uhr morgens auf der Straße vor Bills Wohnung landete. Der Ort, wo er seine Verbrechen beging, nicht diejenigen gegenüber dem Staate, aber gegenüber seinem _Freund_ , der immer so begierig war, dem Sünder zu vergeben. Als er an der Ecke wartete, wusste Jim über Russland, über Ann und über den Seemann Bescheid, und er wusste, was er zu tun hatte.

Er konnte Bill Haydon nicht hassen, nur um den Tod beneiden, in dem er lebte. Während Bill in seinem komaähnlichen Zustand voller bedeutungslosem Sex, lieblosen Beziehungen, Lügen und mit dem Ausspionieren derjenigen, die ihm am meisten vertrauten, weiter existierte (und noch immer konnte Jim ihm nicht widerstehen), warfen in Jim Prideaux‘ Gedanken die verschiedensten Gefühle Blasen. Dass Bill sich seiner Taten bewusst war, machte ihn verantwortlich dafür; seine verschwendeten Tage zogen Jim herunter.

Wenn es seine Synapsen verlangsamte, eigenständig zu spionieren, konnte er Bill dafür kaum die Schuld geben.

Die Unterhaltung war kurz gewesen, und Bill, noch nie ein Morgenmensch, war verstimmt und schien die Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Worte nicht zu erfassen (oder vielleicht hatte er das, rückblickend betrachtet, nur vorgetäuscht, aber so weit wollte Jim gar nicht denken). Er hätte Jim wohl nur zu gern abgewimmelt, brachte es aber irgendwie nicht über sich und herrschte ihn stattdessen an, dass er nicht verstehe, warum das so wichtig sein solle und warum zum Teufel Jim zu dieser Zeit mit bei ihm auftauche und ein solches Gesicht mache...

Dann ging Jim und lebte sein Leben weiter. Bill hingegen trieb immer weiter fort. Langsam, immer weiter nach Osten, mit fest zusammengedrückten Augen.

An die Sache in der Tschechoslowakei kann er sich mit einem Seufzer erinnern, aber das ist natürlich untertrieben. Ihm ist es lieber so, damit er das Selbstmitleid umgehen und sich auf die _Fakten_ konzentrieren kann. Seine Schmerzen waren und sind nicht wichtig, und obwohl er sich Sorgen macht, dass ihn jede Minute wieder eine geisterhafte Kugel treffen kann, greift er das Thema nie auf. Smiley fragte nie und Jim klärte ihn nie auf; auf diese Weise war George ein Geschenk des Himmels: ein raffinierter Mensch, der es vorzog, seine eigenen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Wie die Russen, konnte auch er ihm die Informationen entlocken, aber ohne ihn dafür zu quälen. George wusste, dass das Leben an sich für Jim Prideaux schon qualvoll genug war.

Es war also an diesem Abend, an dem zwei Spione sich in Thursgood befanden, ohne dass es jemand merkte, dass Jim an das Gewehr dachte. Es war fast so, als ob er wüsste, was er tun würde, bevor er sich überhaupt dazu entschlossen hatte. Er sprach mit George, sie saßen in dessen Wagen, und alles ergab immer mehr Sinn. Weniger Sinn. Es schien die einfachste Antwort zu sein: es schien fast zu gut, um wahr zu sein, wie passend. Wie angemessen es doch war.

George ging und schon wieder konnte Jim nicht schlafen.

Vielleicht motivierte ihn die Erschöpfung, aber nun war es zu spät. Er brach in den frühen Morgenstunden in die Kirche ein und holte, was er dort verstaut hatte.

________________________________________

„Du wirst nie mit mir tanzen.“

„Ein paar Gläser mehr von dieser Bowle und ich werde verdammt nochmal mit dir tanzen.“

Jim lachte heiser, wie er es immer getan hatte; damals hatte er immer den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, den Mund so weit aufgerissen, dass man die Zähne sah, und grollend gelacht. „Ich bringe sie dir.“

„An diesen Partys kann man nie betrunken genug sein.“ Bill nahm einen Schluck seiner Bowle und schluckte theatralisch. „ _Weil ich es so sage_ , natürlich, und da ist immer noch Esterhase.“

„Ja“, stimmte Jim ihm mit einem Grinsen hinüber zum Österreicher zu.

„Für einen Mann, der sich so für Ihre Majestät engagiert, scheint er doch ein beachtliches Interesse daran zu haben, sie zu Fall zu bringen.“

Jim Prideaux‘ Ohren begannen zu rauschen, zwischen ihm und Bill entstand ein Schweigen, das nur er hören konnte. Es war wie ein verstimmtes Radio oder das Ende einer Platte. Das Knistern ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Bill, der blindlings und gluckernd von seiner Bowle trank, brauchte länger, um seinen Fauxpas zu bemerken.

„So wie er tanzt“, stellte er klar. „Der Schießkerl hält sich für ein Geschenk Gottes.“

Jim stimmte zu. Jim stimmte Bill Haydon immer zu.

Auch jetzt tut er es noch, bis zu einem gewissen Punkt.

„Du bist um Welten besser als er, weißt du.“

„Wirklich?“ Seinen Unglauben überspielte er mit einer Belustigung, die er gar nicht verspürte. Bills Kompliment brachte ihn nicht zum Lachen, es tat ihm weh. Weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass es nicht ganz der Wirklichkeit entsprach, dass er es sich nur einbildete, und dann war da noch das alte Mantra: _Wenn es zu schön ist, um wahr zu sein, ist es wahrscheinlich so._ Er kannte den Schmerz der unerfüllten Liebe, und egal wie viele Wände er um sich errichtete, es tat immer noch weh.

„Ja, Jim“, bekräftigte Bill dem scharfsinnigen, gebrochenen Mann und überspielte die Probleme mit dem Geschick eines Circus-Agenten, „du bist allerdings ziemlich großartig.“

Aber nicht großartig genug.

________________________________________

Unter seinen Füssen knackst das Laub, das Rascheln weckt Erinnerungen: ein alter Mantel, feuchtes Gras, der beißende Frühlingswind. Zwei Männer, die in die Kamera grinsen – der eine schaut zum anderen hinüber, der andere schaut geradeaus.

Jim Prideaux geht mit dem Gewehr in der Hand geradeaus, seine Augen sind feucht. Wann immer er auf dem unebenen Boden stolpert, beißt er sich fest auf die Backenzähne; diese kleine Geste, die abgestumpfte Unerschütterlichkeit des Drucks auf die Zähne, ist sein Anker zur Welt. Er hat das Gefühl, dass, solange er weiterbeißt, solange er das noch spürt, er die Sache durchziehen kann. 

Oft zieht er in Erwägung, es einfach sein zu lassen.

________________________________________

„Bill, würdest du...“

„Nein, _zum Teufel_ , ich habe verdammt nochmal zu tun und es ist zu früh, du kannst später noch einmal vorbeikommen, wie alle anderen auch.“

„Es ist _wich..._ “

„Sofern nicht jemand gestorben ist, kann es warten.“

Er sah, wie der Junge oben an der Treppe einen Moment stehen blieb.

________________________________________

Das Einrichten ist einfach, es ist Routine. Die Montage erinnert ihn daran, dass er Menschen schon für viel weniger umgebracht, „Kollateralschäden“ schon früher so in Ordnung gebracht hat; sie alle haben das schon getan. Er hat dafür trainiert, worin er am besten war, und sie alle haben ihre Nischen. Jim und sein Gewehr, überaus furchteinflößend – manchmal rissen sie Witze über die Vögel, die im ganzen Wald von den Bäumen fielen, schüttelten die Köpfe und murmelten: „Jim, immer Jim“ vor sich hin. Immer Jim.

Er muss es bald tun, sonst würde er nicht mehr genug sehen.

Verdammt emotionales Wrack.

Er spürt, wie es aus der Wunde an seinem Rücken durch das Hemd sickert.

[style type="italic"]Knie dich hin[/style].

________________________________________

„Ich habe es über den Telegrafen in meinem Club gehört.“

________________________________________

Mit erhobenem Kinn gelingt es ihm endlich, einen Blick auf ihn zu erhaschen. Er wünschte sich, dass der Mann, der dort in seinem Drahtgefängnis Atem holt, nicht mehr länger Bill Haydon wäre, aber das ist nicht der Fall und hat auch nie eine Möglichkeit dargestellt. Er ist es, natürlich ist er es; seine Augen mögen, als Nachwehen der Foltermethoden, für die er selbst verantwortlich ist, laufen; seine Mundwinkel mögen nun herunterhängen anstatt zu einem Grinsen verzogen zu sein; sein Gang mag den Beigeschmack einer sehr britischen Niederlage haben, aber er ist immer noch sein Bill.

Oh, Bill. „ _Wie tief die Mächtigen fallen können_ “, war es nicht das, was du über Control gesagt hast? Den toten Mann?

Er muss schnell sein, dessen ist er sich bewusst. Jim kneift eines seiner überquellenden Augen zusammen und hält das andere an die Linse.

Bill lässt seinen Blick durch die Einzäunung schweifen.

________________________________________

„Versprich mir, dass du... dass du auf dich aufpassen wirst.“

________________________________________

William Haydon fällt im selben Moment, in dem eine Träne James Prideaux‘ Wange herunterläuft.

Man kann es nicht rückgängig machen.


End file.
